The Newcomers
by demon darling
Summary: max and the flock are called back to help two new escaped mutants free themselves from a new school permentally. but Alex a mutant girl turns out to be Max's older sister! Watch as the fighting queens go at each others throats for the right to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I was just thinking wouldn't that be cool if max had and older sister who was 100% her sister not half like Ella and that this new sister was a bird-kid hybrid to but Max never saw her because something went wrong when the whack-jobs tried to mix her DNA with two animals instead of one.

Anyways my first fanfic so be little nice.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own maximum ride or any of its characters but if I did we would not all be sitting at home waiting for the next book.

Max POV

The flock and I were back in California, yeah, I know, I never thought I would ever be in this state again, but we had just got word from Jeb that a new school was conducting experiments and that two of the most dangerous captives had broken free last night. After two years of freedom this was the last thing any sixteen-year-old would want to hear but I always fought for the underdog and I now new this meant these two mutants on the run, like we were.

We were waiting in a hotel nearby the woods to see if they would try leaving that way. Jeb had told us that he didn't know who they were or what they looked like so we were keeping our eyes open.

The CSM had provided us with three hotel rooms and it seemed to me that they didn't realize that the younger kids would start an argument over who got what room. Well, whether the CSM knew it would happen or not, it did.

So I, being the totally awesome leader I am, came up with an idea that seemed to make since to me. We could either draw names or draw sticks of different sizes to see who had to share a room with whom.

We ended up with the sticks idea, so Angel brought in the sticks and we drew. Iggy and Gazzy got one room, Angel, total, and Nudge got another, and that left me and Fang. My cheeks went red hot as the flock gave us funny looks; even Iggy had a look to send our way.

So now it was three in the morning and the younger kids were sleeping quietly in their rooms. Fang and I were still awake taking turns sitting at the window watching the woods. At this time I was the one sitting by the window and Fang was lying on the bed with the TV on but every time I glanced at him it seemed more like he was watching me.

I huffed loudly. "This is stupid. I don't think they are going to show up anytime soon."

Fang got up and came to stand behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to move his fingers in slow circles that made me relax. "Don't get so stressed over it. If you want, I'll take over watch."

I shook my head but the massage was so relaxing I could have fallen asleep right there.

Fang gently moved my hair to one side and placed a tender kiss on my neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to?"

My teenage mind reprehended that in two different ways, but this was Fang so I disregarded the perverted possibility. "I can handle watch." Fang kissed my neck again and I shook my head. "Fang, stop doing that."

"Are you sure?" Fang asked again.

I sighed. "I told you I can handle watch." I looked up at Fang so he could see that I really meant that I could handle watch.

I saw Fang shake his head. "That's not what I meant, Max." He leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. I turned so that our chests were now closer to one another's and we deepened the kiss. I wasn't sure when it happened but eventually I found us falling on the bed.

The two of us laughed for a second but then we stopped when our eyes met again. The sudden lust I felt for Fang was insanely hard to control. I reached out and grabbed him by his shirt so that I could pull his mouth back to mine, he went willingly.

I felt more than I heard his moan and I couldn't stop my answering moan from slipping passed my lips. My mind seemed to run on adrenaline and lust, which is not a great combination, but at the time I was too busy to care.

Fang's hands slid inside my shirt, his hands slid slowly up my back, and under my wings. It felt good to have his fingers entwined with my feathers that way. I don't fully understand how it happened—I was focused on other things—but I ended up straddling Fang's waist.

We still had our clothes on and at this point that seemed a little silly to me. I started to slowly un-do the buttons on his shirt but then I got impatient—why are there so many buttons on one shirt anyways?—so I ripped the rest of them off.

Fang pulled back and looked at me, no, he stared at me.

"What?" I asked getting really annoyed; I had thought we had a good thing going here. Then a thought popped into my head: Maybe Fang didn't want to. "I mean . . . I thought you . . ." I stumbled around with words for a few seconds. "Don't you want to?" I finally asked.

Fang brought his hands up to cup my face. "Of course, I do, but are you sure _you_ want to?"

I thought of a million smart remarks I could have said but I decided it would kill the mood so I just kissed him a way that would answer his question with a yes.

Fang moaned again and I smiled against his mouth.

Alex POV

Dax and I ran for hours before we saw a single light, and that light was just a random cell phone in the middle of the forest so we decided not to touch it. I could hear the wolves running though the forest, I could smell the stench of the school that clang to their fur.

I was amazed at how far we had come, we had never even been outside of the school but now for the first time ever we were smelling and seeing all new things, not like we had time to enjoy them or anything but that's not the point.

I heard a loud howl rip through the air and I realized just how close the hounds of hell really were. Dax was keeping up with me, or I should say I kept up with him. Even though I'm six months older than him he is still five inches taller, which I find extremely un-fair, but that's what happens when you grow up in an un-fair lab with un-fair "scientists" running un-fair tests on you at totally un-fair hours of the day and night. You see, when I was just a fertilized egg one scientist was supposed to mix my DNA with that of a bird.

He messed up. I don't really know how you mess something like that up, but he did. I guess he started to add in the DNA of some jungle cat and then realized he messed up. So he tried to cover it by giving me the bird DNA as well as the human DNA I already had and the ever so slight hint of a cat's.

The scientists were angry at first because they were sure I would die but by some miracle I didn't. After six months of me staying alive they decided to try it again, on a boy. That's how Dax was created.

But now we are free, or we will be if we could find an opening, a clearing, even a road would be like heaven at this point. I could see a faint light up ahead through the trees just a few feet to our left.

I reached out and hit Dax a little harder than I had meant to but it got his attention. I pointed to the light that was now growing shads brighter as we ran closer, Dax just nodded, he understood.

After fifteen years of living in a dog create and two years of a slightly larger bird cage where you are constantly watched and monitored you tend to learn how to understand what the other person is saying without ever saying a word.

We were approaching what seemed to be a parking lot and we were using every ounce of our unnatural mutant DNA enhanced speed but when we burst through the trees into the parking lot three dogs came leaping out not far behind.

I spun around and launched myself at the closest one, Dax followed my lead. I could feel my nails growing and changing into long feline-like claws and my teeth looked like something out of a horror movie now but it didn't matter, because I knew I would win this fight.

A strangled screaming sound came out of the hound as I sliced into his flesh and then he collapsed dead on the ground. I went after the other two that were now leaping out of the trees but froze as I saw who was with them: Nikes. Six of them.

That's not the real term but we call them that because they were made from taking the DNA out of a dog and mixing it with their own and that dog's name was Nike so tada—you get Nikes. They're like the new and improved Erasers.

Now Dax and I are awesome fighters but even we can't stand against six frigging Nikes. I was itching to give my wings a try but I wasn't sure how it would work or even if they could, how long will I be able to stay aloft.

But right now I didn't seem to have much of a choice.

I looked at Dax then to the sky, he regarded me calmly but I knew he was freaking out on the inside.

I mentally counted to three and then turned around and sprang into the air. My wings snapped open and I knew they were impressive: sixteen feet of dark brown glory with black tips.

I had never flown before but this all seemed to be more instinctive than something you would need practice for. I felt happy and peaceful in the air, but this is my life so nothing good ever stays the way it should.

One second I was enjoying the feeling of flight and then the next second I was being tackled through someone's hotel room window.

I felt the impact of the Nike slamming into my stomach and then I could feel myself slam into the glass of and window and I caught a glimpse of two people kissing on a bed and then the boy rolled over to protect the girl from the shattering glass and then they fell right off the bed onto the floor.

I didn't even have time to think "how cute" before the Nike and I landed on the floor. The Nike was up before I was and he grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet. The snarl I gave in response was the most jungle cat growl I had ever heard leave my mouth.

I noticed the couple was starting to get up and all I could do was keeping the Nike from seeing them, if he did, they were dead.

I kicked the Nike and measured the room quickly in my mind: it was about eighteen feet, more than enough room.

I turned my back toward the people and snapped open my wings. The Nike wouldn't be able to see them and I noticed that my sudden increase in size intimidated him. He started to back off and then Dax swooped in and grabbed the Nike around his neck. I heard the crunching of breaking bones and then the Nike hit the floor.

Dax came to check out my cuts but I waved him off. "We don't have time for that." I slowly retracted my wings and Dax saw the people behind me. "We have to leave."

Dax understood but I could see he wanted to say something. "They've seen us." He said so quietly that my feline hearing could still barely pick up on his words.

I knew what he meant but I didn't want to go through with it. "They are innocent." I told him in the same way.

"We agreed—." Dax started to reply.

"I don't care." I snapped loud enough that the couple jumped.

Dax glared at me and then I heard his voice inside my head. _If they tell anyone we will be found and sent back. We can't risk it. _And then he said out loud. "I'm not going back."

I didn't want to hurt them, something about the look on the girl's face made me want to keep her alive, but I knew that Dax was right, I knew he didn't want to do it either but I also knew that if we didn't, we would be back at the school, where death comes as a blessing.

I took my fighting stance: knees slightly bent, hands curled into claws at my sides, and I could feel my teeth growing larger, sharper. I sent a silent thought to the girl. _I'm sorry but it has to be done._


	2. from fighting to laughing

Max POV

I don't know how I heard it, or how I even knew where it was coming from, but I did. The thought of the bird-kid was clearly sent to me. And it was clear what they intended to do.

But I don't think she knew who I was or _what_ I was for that matter.

I saw the two of them in a clear and ready fighting stance. Then two seconds later they were launching themselves through the air. The girl's hit was solid and painful. She was determined and ready to kill, that much was obvious from just one blow to the stomach.

I swung back and it connected with her chin, but she didn't back off like most mutants would. She let out a cat-like roar and tackled me to the floor. She started to straddle my waist, but I arched my back meaning to throw her off.

But she held on. She was tougher than any mutant or robot I had encountered yet!

She punched me in the mouth and I could taste blood. I spit it out and the girl seemed to freeze suddenly. I didn't understand and the sudden look of absolute shock on her face made me freeze as well.

"Dax." The girl called quietly. "Do you smell it?"

"Smell what?" The boy yelled back.

I could hear Fang and the boy fighting but I couldn't see who was winning. I started to struggle against the girl, but then she let me up willingly. I saw Fang on the ground trying to avoid the other boy's punches without much luck.

"Stop, Dax, their not a threat." The girl said.

Dax turned to glare at her. She gave him a sarcastic look and waved her hand at him, as if they were having some silent conversation. I went to Fang and checked out his wounds.

"Hey!" The girl shouted at Dax. She reminded me of someone familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. She had long hair just a shade darker than mine, she was shorter than me, and her essence, the aura around her was something I felt I should recognize but couldn't.

The girl turned to us. "Are you or are you not from the school in Death Valley?"

I looked at Fang. It was obvious that these two were the mutants that Jeb had talked about but should we tell them about us? I wasn't sure but it seemed like we could trust the girl, even if she had just tried to kill us.

But before I could answer the girl spoke again, but this time to Dax. "You can smell it in their blood, the avian DNA isn't that hard to detect. Why can't you just except the fact that we can trust them?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you screw us over I'll kill you." She shrugged. "But until then we need help and you seem to be here for a reason and I'm guessing that reason is us, so let's go."

Fang and I exchanged looks. This girl definitely reminded me of someone.

I shrugged. "Go wake up the flock."

Fang's eyes were unreadable but I could tell that he didn't like this idea. I didn't feel all that great about it either but we were sent out here to find the escaped mutants, and now we had. This means mission accomplished, we can take them to Jeb and he can take them where ever they needed to go to be safe.

Fang walked off, pushing rudely passed Dax, who snarled in return. The girl smacked Dax in the back of his head and they glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Go check outside for more Nikes." The girl told Dax. He didn't stop glaring but he did as she told him, after he was gone she turned to me and we eyed each other suspiciously. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Max." I said. "What are Nikes?"

"The new and improved Erasers." Alex explained. "How many are in your flock?"

"Six. Seven if you count the dog."

"Dog?" She smiled slightly. "He doesn't talk, does he?"

I blinked in surprise. "Well, yeah, but how did you know that?"

Alex started laughing. "You found Total?"

I stared at her in shock. "You know Total? How?"

"He was created in Cali. But they moved him to New York for some experiment. Then he never came back. We had heard rumors that he was set free along with the other mutant freaks but we never knew for sure." She laughed. "Is he still quoting Shakespeare?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ever since he met Akila."

"Let me guess, a malamute?"

The two of us burst into laughter again. When Dax, Fang, and the rest of the flock came in they stared at us in a way that made Alex and I laugh even harder. It was weird the way we went from fighting to the death to laughing our guts out but what can I say? It was funny.


	3. Max says a bad thing

Hi, my computer is being jank!!! Anyways, Alex and Max are friends now but I can't decide how long I want it to last . . .? Oh, well, I'll figure it out later.

**Disclaimer!!!!! I don't own maximum ride or its characters but I own Alex and Dax :)**

Alex POV

Dax was uneasy about being with these other mutants but I was oddly comfortable with it. It was something about that Max girl. She seemed so familiar like I had met her before but just never knew who she was.

Total being with them was enough to make Dax stop sending me evil looks but not enough to make him stop the "Leave as soon as possible" thoughts. I agreed but I wasn't going to let him think that he called the shots so I always shot back with a "Shut the hell up" or a "Stop being such a vagi", which he totally hated.

I don't know if I ever mentioned this but Dax and I were born with this gift (if you want to call it that) where we can send thoughts to each other. It is useful at times but when you're angry at the one another it is just annoying because you might be thinking so really rude things that you _want_ to say but you know it would just start a fight and then it gets sent anyways because of this link.

But apart from that background info and focusing on the now, Total was doing back flips when he saw us. "I can't believe what my eyes are seeing! Could it be, it has to be, Alex!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut off the dramatic tone, Total. It's just me."

"Yes but you are out of the crate, you are free to fly in the open skies, feel the wind in your hair." He sighed dramatically. "It's a great life."

"It's the life of a mutant freak." Max and I said at the same time, in the same tone, too. Weird.

"How can you deny that flying isn't great?" Total pressed me.

"How about I only did it once and that one time I got tackled out of the air by a damn Nike? That seems like a good enough reason to me." I told him. Then I turned to Max, the only serious one around here from what I could tell. "We should leave soon. Nikes send out GPS locations once they've been killed."

Max nodded and turned to the one they called Fang. Without saying anything he nodded and pulled out a cell phone. I watched as he dialed a number and waited. I have better hearing than most humans, so when the person on the other line answered I could hear everything.

_Hello?_

"Hey, it's Fang. We found the mutants that you were talking about." Fang said.

_Bring them to the CSM as soon as you can. Why isn't Max the one calling? Did something happen?_

"No. Max is fine." Fang smirked at Max. "If anything happened I could take care of her."

Max glared at him and took the phone. "Hello, this is Max. Still alive and taking care of herself." She emphasized the last word. "We're on our way to find you."

_Be careful. We don't know anything about those mutants._

"I will. You don't have to worry about me." Max sounded very annoyed.

_I know you can. Your mother says hello and so does your sister. We will see you soon._

"Okay, bye."

_Bye, Max._

Max hung up the phone and then smacked Fang's shoulder. "You'll take care of me?" Max let out a sarcastic laugh. "That's a load of shit."

"Max!" The youngest one, Angel, yelled at her.

"Sorry, kiddo."

Dax and I were standing by the door, I focused on Max. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see my mom." Max answered quickly, before she could stop herself. It was a gift of mine if I focused and you and asked a question, you had to tell the truth.

Fang looked at Max weirdly. "You okay?"

Max glared at me. "What the hell was that?" I blinked in surprise, no one ever caught on that fast.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"You know exactly what I meant! What the hell did you do?" She was very angry.

"It's her gift." Angel said. "She can make whoever she wants tell the truth, no matter what." I stared at the girl. "Her and Dax can also talk to each other in their minds, like send thoughts and stuff."

I glared at Max. "Keeping secrets, are we?"

She glared right back. "Apparently, I'm not the only one."

I shrugged. "So I see we all know that the others have a trick, or two, up there sleeves. I say we leave it at that."

Max really didn't seem to like the idea but she knew that she would have to give up information as well as I would. She didn't like that. "Fine, but just to let you know, if you try anything like that again, I'll kick your ass back into the dish you were made in."

I glared fiercely and I noticed the way Dax shook his head at Max.

No one ever brought up my "birth" without getting a serious burn in return. "Well, at least my '_dish_' is better than the dog bowl you were created in."

Max's mouth fell open. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry, Hun, I guess people around here don't have the balls to tell you off when you throw out a bull shit comment like that." I shrugged and picked up my backpack that Dax stole from the couple next door. "Oh well, Dax and I will find our way _without _your help."

"You're leaving?" Max asked. "And just how are you going to train yourselves?"

"Whatever we do is better than sitting around here taking orders from some bitch who thinks she's top shit just because these _children_ listen to her every word." I stepped close to her, like right in her face. "You don't have to worry about us. The school trained us because they wanted us to hunt you. I never knew why, but now I completely understand."

It was totally true. Every word. The school was training us to hunt and kill a group of bird-kids ran by a fugitive named Maximum Ride. We had agreed to it so we could get our training and then bust out ASAP.

Max just stared at me in shock as Dax and I walked out of the door. Once we were outside I sent Dax a "don't say a word" look. He answered with a thought.

_Honestly, I didn't think you would make it as long as you did._ We laughed as we climbed onto the room. Then we took off into the sky like bats leaving hell for the very first time.

Okay, so tell me what you think and leave your constructive criticism for me to look over and take note of. (wow that sounded very professional.)

Anyways, I'm going to just stop talking because this is getting boring, even for me.


	4. the girls can't breathe

**Okay, so I have megga plans for this fanfic but I just need to corporate them into the story. (Great time for writers block, eh?)**

**Max: So how long until I get to kick the crap out of Alex for saying that stuff to me.**

**Alex: Oh, as if, Hun. You couldn't take me in a fight if you tried.**

**Me: Guys, don't start.**

**Alex and Max: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Me: sigh.**

Fang POV

Max was pacing and yelling about what that girl had said to her. I didn't know who those mutants were but Alex reminded me very much of Max. But there was no way I was going to tell Max that now.

"Pack up; we have to leave before more of those Nikes show up." Max ordered the flock. I stood and walked over to her.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Any where that is far from here—" Max gasped and her eyes went wide. I caught her before she fell to the ground and shook her slightly.

"Max!" I shouted at her. "Max, what's wrong?"

She held her throat and waved her hands in a signal that clearly said "I can't breathe". I stared at her—I didn't know what to do. How was I going to fix this?

And—as if to make things worse—Max fainted.

**Dax POV**

Alex and I were flying. Actually flying! I had never thought that I would ever, _ever_ be off the ground. I looked over at Alex and –to my shock—she was smiling.

The only time anyone ever saw Alex smile is for the following reasons: She just punched a scientist, she said something that she thought was funny, or (and this one has happened all of four times) when she is genuinely happy.

I watched her as she flew and spun in circles, and then stopped as if she had been slammed into an invisible wall. Her wings folded like they were paper and she began to drop like a rock. I spun into a full circle and jetted after her.

I caught her before she hit the ground but I soon found that I couldn't fly and carry her. At least not for long. "Alex, what's wrong?"

_I can't fucking breathe! _Her voice screamed into my head.

I didn't know what to do. "I'm taking you back to Max's flock."

Alex glared at me fiercely but then her eyes rolled back and she fainted in my arms. I had no choice; I had to take her to Max.

Angel POV

Fang was holding an unconscious Max in his arms and I could hear the panicked thoughts floating through his mind—even though he seemed calm and collected while he was on the phone.

"She just couldn't breathe. I don't know how it happened." Fang spoke quietly. "But I've tried everything and she isn't waking up." _She's not even breathing. Max can't die! She is everything to everyone in her family or in the flock. She's my everything! Why haven't I ever told her?_

_Fang, don't think about that. _I sent the thought to him. _Max knows how you felt and she is _not _going to die! _I could tell he tried to hide his thoughts but I could feel that he wasn't believing me.

Then a knew thought pushed at me. _Listen, mind reading kid, I don't know if you can hear me but Alex fainted and she isn't breathing._ He seemed to prepare himself for the next sentence. _We need help._

I grabbed Fang's hand. "Get Max and follow me."

Fang was confused. "What are you talking about?"

I didn't have time to explain my thoughts so I just ran outside and did an easy up and away. Just as I thought they would, the flock followed. At the moment we were in the air and I saw a dark shape on the horizon.

_Come on, Alex, you have to wake up! _I could hear Dax's panicked thoughts.

_Dax, we're on our way. _I sent the thought to him. _Land somewhere, you can't stay flying much longer._

I watched as Dax followed my instructions. I was feeling very brave. I am only eight and yet while everyone else is freaking out over the un-breathing flock leaders, I'm coming up with a plan, keeping my head, and I even think I figured out why.

I started to descend in the place that Dax's thoughts were coming from. It was hard to see him from above but once a broke through the thin layer of tree tops. Dax was sitting on the ground, holding Alex in his arms, and starring at her face as if he were about to lose everything that mattered to him—maybe he was.

The second Fang landed with Max in his arms the girls started to breathe again—just as I thought they would.

Alex sat up quickly; Max was up just seconds after. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

Without answering, Fang slammed Max's mouth to his. "ZOMG!" Nudge squealed. Fang and Max broke apart and Max blushed, Fang looked relieved.

"Get a room." Alex mumbled as she stared at Dax.

Fang turned to me. "How did you know they needed to be together?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but something tells me that they can't get to far away from each other until Jeb can fix them."

Alex didn't seem to like my words of choice.

Alex POV

I awake to see Dax starring at me in a weird way. He fixed his expression but not before I caught a glimpse of it. I could hear faint thoughts in his head but I could tell he was trying to hide them.

_Thank, God! What would I do without Alex? _ There was a strange happiness that came from him that I had never felt before. It made me want to hug him, but I resisted. Dax and I are friends, nothing more, if I had told him how I felt we wouldn't be as close as we are.

At that moment, I saw Fang and Max totally kissing in front of the younger kids. A large part of me was mad, but underneath I envied her. She had someone who would openly express his love to her, no matter who was around.

That envy didn't stop me from muttering. "Get a room." I stared at Dax kind of angry that he didn't hug me or anything. I mean, I wasn't breathing, he could have at least shown that he was worried about me in some way.

Fang turned to the youngest girl. "How did you know they needed to be together?"

Angel shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but something tells me that they can't get to far away from each other until Jeb can fix them."

I froze, and then I was on my feet. "Who?" I asked in an ice-cold voice.

"Do you know Jeb?" Total asked.

I felt adrenaline shoot through my veins at the sound of his very name. I was so filled with rage I could only nod.

"How?" Fang asked calmly. "When did you meet Max's father?"

Shock hit me like a freight train; I rocked back on my heels. My eyes focused on Max. "Now I know who you remind me of." I said vaguely.

Dax stood up next to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, the way he always did to calm me—only this time it didn't work. I was practically shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked. It surprised me that she actually sounded concerned.

Dax stared at me. _Are you okay?_

I shook my head. _Maybe you should tell them._

"Tell us what?" Angel asked. That little kid really needed to stay out of our conversations.

"Jeb is Alex's father to." Dax said it so simply, like it was no big deal.

I glanced at Max to see her staring at me. "So you and me are, like, si—um, related?"

I could only nod. She and I stared at each other. I had a non-evil person related to me—I couldn't bring myself to call her a sister.

_Alex, your scaring me._ Dax's thought came to me.

My head snapped up and I stared at Dax. "Scaring you?"

I was instantly pissed. "_You're _scared? I just found out that I am related to her and that I have to speak with Jeb and you're the scared one? Give me a fuc—"

Dax grabbed me and covered my mouth. I smacked his hand away and glared ferociously at him. "Alex, calm down."

"_CALM DOWN_?!" I yelled. I started to swing at him but something came flying out of the surrounding trees and slammed into me. I hit the ground hard but I shot to my feet preparing for a fight.


	5. Alex meets Dr M

Alex: So what is next for us on your new post?

Me: Well, you get some bad news and one of you cries.

Max and Alex: What?

Me: Just read it.

Max POV

The Nikes were coming from every direction. They were hairy and gross, much worse than erasers. The first one hit Alex and knocked her over, the second went for Fang, and the next six went after whoever was closest to them.

The one that came after me must not have been warned. I slammed a right kick into his face and he stumbled back a step.

"Don't kill them!" Alex shouted. I glanced and saw her standing over an unconscious Nike and moving to help Angel, who I now noticed was in trouble. The Nike swiped at her and I saw the blood ooze from her arm. She clenched her teeth and kept fighting, maybe she wasn't so bad.

Then I was brought back to my own fight when I got punched in the face. I spun around and slammed my fist into the so-called face of the Nike. He roared but before he had time to do anything I jumped up and kicked him hard under the chin, not enough to kill but enough to put his lights out for a while.

It was over quickly. I guess they didn't realize that there would be more than just Alex and Dax. Once all the Nikes were taking dirt naps we did a quick up and away, and started our trip to meet my mom, Ella, and Jeb.

***

We were only an hour away from Colorado, Jeb, mom, and the CSM had pitched in to rebuild our totally awesome house--in a different place of course. It looked exactly the same but yet it was so different.

Alex and Dax were easily adapting to their wings. Alex was spinning in circles up high above the rest of us, but within the "loosing breath" limits. I watched her wings, ones not that different from mine, as she swooped and soared and suddenly came zooming to the ground in a tight nose dive. It amazed me that the injury in her arm didn't stop her from enjoying the sky.

Alex seemed to love flying but she never showed it. I could since she was happy but never saw her smile. Dax was the same way; he kept watching Alex to make sure her injury didn't cause any problems. The two of them were so alike it was insane. As much as I hate to admit it, they were more together than me and Fang. It was very intimidating.

Soon I called to Alex and Dax to start their landing. I won't go in to detail but we will just say that they're landing was a little less than graceful.

Alex stood up and wiped the dirt off her shirt. "Why didn't you tell me landing was hard?" She had a hand clamped on her forearm, but didn't acknowledge it in any other way, and never once complained.

"Because I didn't think it was." I told her smugly.

She glared at me for a second but then she turned her attention to Dax, who was examining her while she glared and rolled her eyes. I wonder what the story was with them, only I knew she was too smart to tell me. I wondered briefly where she came from and why Jeb had never mentioned her before, and then I dismissed the thought and went inside.

"Yo, Mom!" I shouted. "We got an injured bird-cat-kid here!"

Mom appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?"

Alex shot me an annoyed look and then she stared at my mom. "I'm fine, really."

Mom stared at the two of us; something told me that she knew that there was something going on. But she wasn't one to put her own curiosity in front of another's pain. "Come with me, I'll fix you up."

Alex glanced at me; I could easily tell she was nervous. "I could come with you if you want." I offered.

She looked at my mom. _Is she nice?_, I heard Alex ask in my mind. _A mother you're proud of?_

I nodded. "Come on." I put my arm around her shoulder and led her into the I.R. (it's like a doctor's office, but within the comfort of our own home.)

Alex still froze at the sight of the steal table. "What the hell is this?" she snapped.

"It's okay," I assured her. "Mom is a vet." That forced a small smile on her face.

"You know, you guys weren't expected back for another few days." Mom said as she led Alex to the table. "My office is having a party for a man who is retiring. I assumed you would be gone so I offered the house as a place to have it."

Mom began cleaning Alex's wound. "You don't have to cancel the party on our account." Alex told her.

Mom smiled at her. "I normally wouldn't think of it, but there was going to be drinking and I wouldn't want you children around that."

"Don't you trust your kids?" I asked. I was trying to slyly introduce the "Alex and I being sisters" situation easily.

Mom smiled weakly and glanced at Alex before answering. "Of course I do. You and the flock have earned my trust more than anyone." She then winked at Alex and added, "And I'm not opposed to others earning my trust either."

Alex smiled and then got a look on her face that I clearly recognized: Protection. "You should be carful with who you trust, not all people are trustworthy."

My mom glanced at me and then turned back to Alex. "You sound like Max, always trying to protect me." She laughed slightly.

"That's because she _is_ Max." came a voice from behind us.

_Jeb! _Alex screamed in my mind.

So tell me what you think! I also need some ideas because I really have no clue where this is going. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Blame it on the Alcohol

Alex POV

The thought of being in the same room as _him_ was enough to drive me crazy!

Max and I turned at the same time to give him the same glare. "What?" I snapped meanly.

"You and Max are not sisters." He said simply.

"Well you're my dad and you're hers, so we are at least half sisters." Max stated.

"No," Jeb said. "Alex was created first. The scientist messed up her genetic coding and we didn't have the money to produce another set of DNA so we used the untainted human genes left over from Alex to create you."

I was quiet for a second. "So you're saying Max . . . is my . . . clone?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying." Jeb answered.

Max's mom was staring at me in awe. "So I have you as well as Max and Ella." She hugged me tight. "Welcome to the family, Alex!"

I slowly hugged her back. It was awkward; when she let me go I was fighting hard to control my blush. "I don't understand." I said to keep myself distracted from the loving look in Max's mom's eyes.

"Come and we will talk in the living room." Jeb started to walk away.

"No!" I snapped and Jeb turned to look me in the eye, that's where he messed up. "You will come back in here and tell me everything I want to know."

Jeb came into the room and closed the door behind him. I was sure not to break eye contact. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything." I said simply.

"I've already told you about how Max was cloned, I should tell you why you could never be together longer than two minutes." Jeb started. "If you stay together too long once you leave each other you cannot breathe."

"We've already figured this out." I said. "Tell us the other consequences of what you stupid people did."

"You were designed to have a companion. A boy to service you and whatever way you want." Jeb thought for a minute. "Dax and Fang were created from the same DNA as-well. Dax was made for Alex but now that I think about it, he could have easily been made for Max while Fang are made for Alex. We do not know what will happen but the longer you are together the more likely it would be for Dax to end up with Max and for Fang to end up with Alex."

"And if I don't want Fang?" I asked.

"It is up to the male." Jeb said. "As far as we know they could switch on and off between wanting to be with Max and wanting to be with you. The only way to keep them from doing that is by sleeping with them." Then he simply added. "A bird mates for life."

I stared at Jeb and then I punched him. I wasn't sure what caused me to do it but my rage built over and it just seemed to happen. I stood up and stormed out of the room. I went up the stairs and found Dax in a room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"If you had to choose between me and Max, who would you pick?" I had meant it to be casual and nonchalant but it came out sharp and intrusive.

"What are you talking about?" Dax asked. "Are you okay? Did Jeb say something to you?"

"Yes, well . . . no," I stammered. "Just answer the question."

"Why? It is pointless." Dax said.

I stared at him, shock and anger coursed through me, but I was also scarred. I realized for the first time that I could actually lose him. Why wouldn't he pick Max over me? We were the same person pretty much but Max didn't have the two different DNA strands mixed in with her beautiful features. She was much prettier than I was and I was sure Dax had noticed; that was why he wouldn't answer me: he would choose her.

"Fine!" I snapped meanly. "Pick Max! Why would I care?" I stormed out of the room before he could say anything to me. I ran into Nudge in the hall.

"Do you want to see your room?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah,"

She led me down the hall to the last door on the right. "This is it. I bet you want to be alone. I can remember my first time away from the school. It was really weird but great. I was so scared but yet I was excited too. I would imagine that—"

"Nudge!" I said calmly.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed, closed the door, and left.

I locked the door and collapsed on the bed without even looking around.

Max POV

Jeb sat up and looked around dazed.

I turned to mom. "You should have your party. Don't cancel your plans on our account. Alex was right."

"Are you sure? She seems upset." Mom said.

"I'll talk to her." I promised. Then I turned and left the room. I went upstairs and found Nudge coming down. "Hey, where is Alex?"

"In the last room on the right." She said. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." I said and started up the stairs. I went to Alex's new room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Alex, you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. But I could tell by her voice that she wasn't.

"No you're not." I said knowingly. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, your secrets our mine." I laughed a little at my joke.

Alex opened the door and regarded me coldly. "You think this is funny?" she snapped. "You have all these younger kids to be with and Dax is all I've ever had. He is my right-winged-man and I just learned that there is a possibility I could lose him. I don't see anything funny about this whole damn situation, but maybe I missed something so tell me what is funny?"

When I was trying to think of something to say she slammed the door and I heard it lock behind her. I sighed and went to get Dax, maybe he could help.

I knocked on his door and he opened it instantly. "What is going on?" he asked. "What did Jeb say to Alex? Why did she come up here asking stupid questions?"

I told him about our conversation with Jeb. "So now she is locked in the room and won't come out. My mom is having a party for some guy at her office and there is going to be drinking and if Alex does anything dumb . . . " I let my voice trail off.

"She thinks she will lose me to you?" Dax asked.

I nodded. Dax leaned back and looked very thoughtful. Then something seemed to hit him. "Drinking?" When I just stared at him, He repeated. "There will be drinking at this party tonight?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What's the big deal? They're adults."

He shook his head. "We have to get Alex out of here before then. When she is upset . . . and there is alcohol . . . it's not good."

"When was she ever around liquor?" I asked.

"The school had a cabinet full and during her first attempt at achieving freedom, she found it. Right before they caught her she had stuffed three bottles in the oversized sweater they made her where." Dax shuddered at the memory. "She drank a lot and it was not something I ever want to witness again."

I nodded. I didn't know what the big deal was but I knew we had to do something, and we had to do it fast.


	7. interupted

**Okay, I know my story is long and kinda boring but I really think I know where it is headed now. I've been internet-challenged for a few days and came up with a so-called story line that is really just a bunch of ideas thrown together.**

**But anyways hope you like them!! R&R!!!!!!**

Dax POV

Dr. M's party had turned out to be a real rager. People at her office really knew how to throw down, and drink. Alex seemed to want to leave the room she had locked herself into but knew she would have to get by me first.

_Alex, just talk to me._ I pleaded from outside the door.

She kicked the door. _LEAVE ME ALONE!!_

I could feel her anger and rage mostly but I caught something else, only not enough for me to fully understand what it was. That must mean that Alex refused to realize it herself.

Music flowed up the stairs and I listened to it while I waited. _You have to come out sometime._

_No, I don't!_

_You're being a child, Alex. _I told her; _can't you at least once act your age?_

Thankfully, the door finally opened. Alex came out and pushed passed me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back with me into the room. I turned her to face me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex's eyes went wide. "Yes, you have pissed me off to the point of cussing. Now, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Alex said. "And if there was, I'm sure Max would tell you."

She turned and stormed away from me. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

"You know damn good and well where I'm going." She shouted back while going down the stairs.

I started to follow her but because of the flow of people downstairs I lost her within seconds. Well, if she wanted to get drunk and make me miserable, two could play at that game.

I went over to where Dr. M was serving drinks. "Hey,"

She smiled at me. "Dax! How is everything with Alex?"

I sighed. "Well, she came out of the room, but I lost her in the crowd."

"Sorry," She winced as she looked around. "I hadn't meant for it to get so out of hand. All these people must make you feel claustrophobic."

Then an idea hit me. "Actually it does and, well, I was hoping you could give me something to take my mind off it." I shrugged. "I'm almost a legal adult anyways."

Dr. M stared at the counter thoughtfully. "Alright, but just one drink." She fixed me a glass of red bull and vodka then sent me upstairs. "And don't tell any of the other kids."

"I won't." I promised. Then I headed upstairs quickly so I wouldn't run into any one. But of course I had to slam right into Fang.

"Shit." He swore and then he seemed to notice the smell coming from my drink. "What is in that?"

I regarded him calmly, "Red bull."

Fang raised an eye brow. "Does Dr. Martinez know you have 'red bull'?"

I raised the same eyebrow. "You going to tell?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "You willing to make a deal?"

I nodded. "Follow me." I paused at my door. "Where is Max? Won't she get mad?"

Fang shrugged. "She is angry so she is probably out in the crowd getting wasted and I don't feel like being the sober one tonight."

I nodded. We went into my room and I sat on the floor, put the cup in front of me, and I place a hand on each side of the glass. I pulled my hands and each edge of the cup; I put all of my concentration into this one movement. When I was done there were four full glasses in front of me.

"How did you do that?" Fang asked. He didn't sound shocked but I knew he was.

"It takes a lot of practice but that is all I can do for now." I handed him a glass.

Fang took it and sat down across from me. "Want to chug it?" We both got the same trace of a smile and then we tilted up the cups. Within a minute they were gone. "Can you make more?"

I nodded and again created four new cups, and then I made four more. We ended up with twenty cups—ten for him and ten for me—and we decided to chug them all. "Ready?" I asked as we lifted our ninth cup.

"As be I'll ever." He slurred drunkenly. Then the two of us burst into laughter. "You're drunk."

I shook my head. "I swear to drunk I'm not God." Of course that got us laughing all over again.

Alex POV

It was easy to get alcohol from all these idiots. I had been down here five minutes and already had a good buzz going. Within the next fifteen minutes of doing shot and playing "What The Fuck" I was stumbling up the stairs.

I saw Max sitting on the steps holding her head. "Are you okay?" I slurred.

Max looked at me and I could tell buy the glossy look in her eyes that she was wasted. "I think so." She looked around for a minute. "Yeah."

I laughed. "You're so drunk."

Max started to shake her head but gave up and smiled. "Don't tell mom"

"Let's go to the room so she won't see you." I started walking up the stairs but tripped and landed next to Max. The two of us looked at each other and started cracking up.

"I'm not the only drunk one, am I?" She asked.

"I never said you were." We both stood up and worked really hard getting upstairs without falling. Once we got up it was easier. "You think your mom could tell if she saw us?"

Max nodded. "Yep yep yep."

I was about to laugh again but then I heard someone else laughing. Max and I looked at each other and then at the door to Dax's room. I could hear two boys laughing. Dax was not one to laugh so I was confused. Max and I looked at each other nodded then opened the door.

Fang and Dax were rolling on the floor surrounded by empty cups. I stared at them in shock. "You you guys drunk?" The shock was enough to make me not slur my words.

Dax and Fang were quiet instantly. "No." they said at the same time.

"What was in all those cups?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Dax and Fang answered again at the same time.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "You guys are so drunk!"

Fang held up his hands. "I swear to drunk I'm not God." A look passed between Dax and him and they started laughing all over again.

Max and I couldn't help but laugh also. Then Dax looked up at me. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was." I told him. "But with a couple shots, you can get over anything."

He glared at me. "Well, you can leave because you're a buzz kill."

My mouth fell open. "Why are you being a dick all of the sudden? I didn't do shit to you!"

"You got mad at me for no reason." He shouted.

"I asked a simple question and you didn't answer it. All you had to do was say me or Max and the problem would have been avoided." I shouted back at him.

Max and Fang had left the room; I guess they could since that we would be getting into a fight. Dax stood up so that he could tower over me. "You wouldn't have just left it at that, you would have kept pushing it."

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is now! I'm letting it drop." It didn't affect me any that Dax was taller. I still could still beat his ass.

"Well, too bad because what you did pissed me off."

"How?" I shouted, I didn't understand why he didn't let this drop.

"Maybe because I'm angry that you doubted me." After he said it he seemed to wish he hadn't. I was quiet; I didn't want to say anything before I completely understood what he had meant, but before I could think he sighed and decided to explain. "Alex, how could you doubt the fact that I would never leave your side for someone else?"

"Because Max is beautiful." I said without meaning to. I sighed, if Dax could take a dive, so could I. "Max is smart and funny and caring and she has the loving, nurturing, motherly side that I don't. You have seen me every day for the past seventeen years; I thought you were tired of me and would want someone else the second you got the chance." I really hadn't meant to say all that but I was drunk and I could seem to keep my mouth shut all the time anyways.

Dax was silent and to my horror tears started to flood my eyes and before I could stop them, they started running down my cheeks. I was about to wipe them away, but Dax was there to wipe them for me. I looked up at him not sure if I was crying because I was sad or if it was from the booze.

"Alex, I would never choose anyone over you." He put his hands on each side of my face so I couldn't look away. "You are all I've ever wanted for the last seventeen years. No pretty, motherly, blonde girl is going to change that."

Then he did something I never thought he would: He leaned forward and kissed me! Right on the mouth! I jumped slightly and pulled away. Dax stared at me momentarily and then looked embarrassed.

"You think she's pretty?" I asked.

Dax looked at me and just stared. "Are you kidding m—"

Before he could finish, I kissed him again. He was confused but didn't say anything. We turned our heads this way and that to deepen the kiss. Dax's hands wrapped around me and mine went around his neck. I wanted him closer to me but we were as close as you could get.

Dax's hands started to wonder to other places besides my back, like up my shirt for example. I didn't know whether I wanted him to stop or keep going but I didn't have to make the choice.

Max and Fang came in and we jumped apart immediately. They didn't seem to notice what had just been going on, and if they did they didn't show it.

"You need to come down stairs." Max said quickly.

"Nikes are surrounding the house." Fang said.

Great, I thought. They sure do know how to arrive at the wrong time!

**R&R , please!!!**


	8. a heated night

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Had some stuff to deal with and was trying to get another story going, but antywhos now I am so R&R!!!!**

Chapter eight:  
A Heated Night

Alex POV

We ran out of the room and I realized how hard this would be drunk. The party guests downstairs were still raging on and I assumed they didn't know what was going on in the yard not far from them.

I didn't waste time with the stairs; instead I just dove forward, snapped out my wings, and flew to the bottom. I heard many gasps of shock but ignored them as I raced out the door. Dax was on my heels.

I saw several Nikes at the edge of the yard. I could feel my teeth enlarging with rage. How dare they show up at _my sister's_ home and try to ruin _my mother's_ party? My nails were sharp and deadly as I approached the first Nike in sight.

I leapt forward and knocked the Nike flat on his ass. I gripped his throat and squeezed until I heard the crunch of his trachea under my hands. I stood and moved on; this was easy even with the fuzzy vision.

Max POV

I was in shock when I finally reached the porch. I saw four Nikes dead and Alex working her way quickly through the rest with Dax at her side. I had only fought Nikes once but I knew they were stronger than Erasers used to be.

"Oh, god, look at her!" Nudge said. "Max, you're ruthless but she is downright bloodthirsty!"

"I am bloodthirsty!" I argued but then I took another look at Alex and had second thoughts. "Let's get 'em, guys!"

The six of us took off into the yard to pick up what Alex and Dax hadn't gotten to yet.

I hit the first Nike head-on. I knocked him to the ground. I slammed my fist into his face several times and then stood and moved on when I found him unconscious. The next three went down with more of a fight and that was the end of it.

Alex and Dax were laughing a talking about the fight and I saw Alex making punching gestures. When she bounced I realized for the first time that her boobs were bigger than mine. I wore a 32C and with the way Alex's shirt was torn it seemed like she wore a 34D. I didn't know how I felt about that.

I decided to just let it go. We were still semi-drunk, we had won a fight with some Nikes, and I have a _good_ clone. Only I didn't know that the night was just getting good.

***

Later Fang and I were out on the roof. "Can you believe we have clones?" Fang asked.

"We don't." I told him. "We are the clones."

Fang seemed to find this strange. "I've never thought of myself as a clone."

"Get used to it." I told him. "Alex can't get to far away from me so I guess she will be around a while."

"I don't have a problem with Alex." Fang said.

"Well, you don't seem to have a problem with Dax either."

"Not when he is supplying my alcohol."

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "So what is your problem with him?"

"It's possible for you to choose him over me."

I sat up and kissed him. "No, it's not."

Fang kissed me passionately. I was starting to breathe raggedly when I pulled away from Fang. I stood up, winked, and dove off the roof.

A glance behind me showed me that Fang had jumped off and was following me. He pulled up next to me and glared. "You're running again? I thought you had gotten over that."

I smiled. "I am. I'm just playing a game with you." I spun so that I would be right under him. I teased him by putting my mouth inches from him. "Do you want to play a game with me, Fang?"

Fang leaned in to kiss me but I let myself drop suddenly. I heard Fang's sound of agitation. He dropped with me and grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "I don't like it when you tease me like that, Max." He growled seductively.

I smiled at him. "Why, Fang, it's so much fun." I did a back flip in the air and landed on a think branch of a tree that surrounded a clearing.

Fang landed in the clearing and looked up at me. "Okay, I give up. Why did you fly out here?"

"You really don't know?" I asked incredulously.

Fang shrugged. "I might have an idea."

I hopped down from the tree and landed a few feet away from him. "What might those ideas be?"

Fang smiled—one of those smiles that light up my world—and pulled me into his arms to kiss me. Maybe this boy was catching on.

Alex's POV

I saw Max and Fang fly off and was grateful that I could have some place else to write. Poetry had always been a hobby of mine. At the school I would write things like "Faces to smash; Arms to break; Wings itch for freedom; eyes long to see; outside these walls; I just want to be free." Or some shit like that.

Now I sat outside staring at the stars. I kept thinking things like "I want to hold him the way I want the stars" or "He is like the stars" or "His eyes gleamed like the stars after we kissed" every fucking thing lead back to Dax and the stars. What was wrong with me?

"Hey, girly." Came a voice that made me jump.

"What's up?" I asked.

Dax sat down next to me and shrugged. "Not much. Are you writing more of your bull shit story lines?"

I punched him in the arm. "Is it any of your business if I was?"

Dax laughed. "What have you got so far?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing really."

"You have been out here for five minutes and you still don't have anything? Usually you can get the shit within two minutes."

"This is different." I told him.

"Well, just tell me what you have to far." Dax pushed.

I sighed. "It's not done yet." Dax shrugged and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"_The stars light up the world outside._

_But I had light without them._

_The stars gleam brightly the closer you get to them._

_I had that before I could even spread my wings._

_Stars are a million points of reason when everything is dark._

_I only have one and he gets me through the day._

_Stars are like a million eyes that everyone longs for._

_I only long for two._

_The two that understand me._

_The two that know me . . ."_

I let my voice trail off. "That's all I have so—."

Dax cut me off with a kiss. We began to kiss passionately and I held him close to me. "That was . . . the best one I've heard so far."

I smiled. "That's the best response I've got so far." I laughed. "And the poem wasn't even about you."

Dax pulled back and glared playfully. "Who was it about?"

I smiled again. "Well, duh, it's about the stars."

We both laughed and then I kissed him. Our kisses turn from sweet and calm to hungry and lustful. I liked the hungry and lustful ones better. IMHO.

Dax leaned me back against the roof and I didn't oppose. He hovered over me while we continued to kiss. I heard him moan and I couldn't help but moan in return.

Dax's hands went under my shirt and up my back. He ran his hands up a sensitive place under my wings and I shivered.

"Dax, um, I have a question." I said in between kissing him.

"What is it?" Dax asked as he pulled away to look at me.

"Why didn't you ever kiss me before?"

Dax looked at me as if it should be obvious. "We were surrounded by cameras. If you shot me down, I didn't want the whole school to find out. I got to hold on to my pride, ya know?" he added the last part jokingly.

I smiled. "I see, and if this was to go any farther we probably wouldn't want them to see that either."

Dax laughed. "This will only go farther if you want it to."

I bit my lip and thought for a second while Dax realized that he had pretty much asked me if I wanted to fuck him. He started to say something but I stopped him with a kiss.

I had made up my mind on what I wanted.

Fang's POV

Max and I were kissing in frenzy. We were lying on the ground, she was straddling my waist and I loved the way it felt when she was pressed against me.

Max was amazing in every way. I was breathing roughly and my jeans were getting really tight in . . . areas. Max noticed and smiled at me. "Well, Fang, I finally have a way to know what your emotions are."

I rolled so that I was hovering over her. "Let's play a game, Max. You guess what my emotion is right now and if you get it right, you win."

Max made her eyes wide in mock excitement. "And just what is it I get if I win?"

I grinned and kissed her again. She moaned and her hands ran down my chest. When they reached the top of my jeans, she didn't hesitate to grab onto my belt buckle and pull it loose.

I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off of her easily. She was wearing black boy-shorts with gray Pokka-dots. Max pulled off my belt and threw it onto the ground. She un-did my button and pulled my jeans down.

I took off Max's shirt quickly and she didn't waste time on un-doing the buttons on mine. She just tore it off, which—even though it was hella hot—it was ruining some of my shirts. "You have got to stop tearing my clothes." I told her. I had meant for it to sound teasing but it came out more rough.

"You need to buy shirts that are easier to get off." Max countered. She claimed my mouth again and I forgot all about the wardrobe malfunctions she was causing.

Max moaned under my touch and I was loving the feeling of her half naked body pressed against mine. My hands cupped her breast and she moaned.

I remember pulling her bra off and then I was dazed a while. Once I started paying attention again. We were fully naked and I had a megga hard-on.

Max put her lips by my ear; she was breathing hard and hesitated for a second. "Fang, I think I'm ready. I want you to do it."

I took a deep breath and centered myself at her entrance. Max gripped my shoulders and she squeezed hard when I first entered her. Her legs tightened and I could tell she was biting back a cry of pain.

I went in and out of her slowly and she sounds of pain became sounds of pleasure. Her insides were warm and wet and the best fucking thing in the world. The way she flexed her muscles and moved was pleasure. I couldn't find anything bad about this.

Max and I may be young but I knew _this_ is as good as it will ever get for me. Max and I being this close . . . I can't think of anything that would compare.

Max was pressed against me so closely and we were kissing constantly. I could feel myself about to explode but I held it back. Max arched her back as she climaxed and the way she moved when she did caused me to lose control and I came inside her.

We laid there holding each other until our breathing slowed. Max and I had just gotten as close as any two people could get. I somehow knew that I would never have sex with anyone except Max.

Birds mate for life.

Dax's POV

Alec didn't waste time once she decided what she wanted. She pulled at my shirt and pulled off my belt with ease—I mean, it's not like I was going to stop her.

I took off her shirt and unclipped her bra. Her tits had always been huge but seeing them was fucking amazing. Alex pulled down my jeans and I pulled off her pants.

Eventually we were in only our underwear. When Alex reached for my boxers, I grabbed her wrists and locked eyes with her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex nodded. "I'm sure. I trust you, Dax."

I smiled and we kissed with a fiery passion. Alex ripped off my boxers and I did the same to her panties. I entered her with more force than I meant to and she dug her nails into my back.

"Fuck, sorry." I said.

Alex shook her head and took a deep breath. "Just keep going."

I moved in and out slowly and Alex began to breathe faster. She moaned in my ear. "Go faster."

I did as she told me and she gripped my shoulders tightly. She moaned and I was saying her name a lot. Alex was wet and tight and it was the best fucking thing in this world. "Deeper."

I followed her order and plunged deeper into her. She opened wider so that she could take in more of me. I was on the verge of mindlessness when Alex _really_ started moaning.

Just the way she said my name was enough to make me almost cum. After a few more moments Alex arched her back, cried out, and clawed my shoulders as she came. At the feeling of her muscles tightening—just a second before she came—sent me over the edge.

I rolled off of her and we lay there—side by side—while we slowed our breathing.

Max POV

When I got back to the house, Alex was just entering her window. I realized that the doors were most-likely locked and I forgot the leave my window open.

There was no way I was going in through Fang's window—I'd rather avoid the "morning after" moment as long as possible—and I was not going to stand outside ringing the door bell either.

Well, what are clones for, right?

I landed on the roof and dropped down to where I could tap on her window.

Alex opened the blinds and jumped when she saw me. "What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped.

"I needed some air and I forgot to leave my window open." I lied.

Alex eyed me. "Did you need air or did you _and Fang_ need air?"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, can you open the window?"

Alex smiled and pushed open her window. "You owe me."

I swung inside and landed lightly on the floor. "Yeah, yeah. What were you doing outside anyways?"

"Oh, well, I needed air." Alex said awkwardly. "Do you want a pop?"

"Sure." I eyed her suspiciously. She bent over to pick up a can of coke and I saw scrapes on her back, I only caught a glimpse but they looked fresh. "Did you get knocked down during the fight or something?"

"No. Why?" Alex asked when she handed me my coke.

I raised an eyebrow. "Had sex on rough surfaces lately?"

"No!" Alex said. It was almost believable to.

"Bull shit!" I said. "You and Dax fucked didn't you?"

Alex slammed her hand over my mouth and glared at me. "Shut the fuck up!" She looked at the door for a minute as if she had heard something, then she let me go and sat down on her bed. "Even if we did—which we didn't—it would be none of your concern."

"That means you did." I verified.

Alex gave me sweet smile. "What were you and Fang doing out in the woods for so long?"

My face turned red instantly. "That is none of your business."

Alex smiled even wider. "That means you did."

I sighed, no use lying to my clone. "Fuck it. Me and Fang had sex out in the woods."

"You whore." Alex said and then we both started laughing.

"Now you can fess up to your little sins of the night." I told her.

She turned red. "I've been stealing Dr. M's home-made chocolate-chip cookies." When I glared at her she sighed. "Me and Dax fucked on the roof."

"On the roof?" I asked. "That is so messed up! I sit up there all the time when I'm too tired to fly and don't want to come inside yet."

"Well, it's not like I planned it!" Alex defended herself. "Plus, that was probably some animal's home you and Fang were banging on out there in the woods."

We both laughed. "You are actually kind of funny." I told her.

"Thanks, and you aren't as up-tight as I thought you were."

"You thought I was up-tight?" I asked.

Alex laughed. "I was kidding."

We laughed and I cleared my throat. "I have a question. It's really personal."

"What?" She said as she popped the top on another coke.

"What was it like for you? I mean, did it hurt?"

Alex took a drink of her pop. "Yup." She popped the "p" on the word. "How about you?"

I nodded. "But it hurt in a good way." I laughed. "Do you think you and Dax are gonna . . . do it again?"

Alex started laughing. "Hell yeah! That was one of the greatest experiences of my life! It's right up there with running from the school!"

I laughed. "You are insane!"

Alex looked at me. "Are you and Fang going to fuck again?"

I smiled. "Oh, yeah!"

We laughed. "I told you."

"Are you going to be awkward when you see him tomorrow?" I asked Alex.

She shook her head. "Dax and I have been through a lot of things together. I'm sure that seeing each other naked isn't going to have the 'morning after' awkwardness. I bet you and Fang won't either. This is just another step you guys took together and it should not be met with awkwardness."

I nodded taking in her words. "You're probably right."

Only later would I realize just how WRONG she was . . . for me anyways.

**So this chapter was very long but I had a lot to write. Oh, and the sex scenes are meant to be happening at the exact same time. Um, yeah, I will try to update again soon and as usual R&R!!!!**


	9. Morning After

Max POV

The next morning I was terrified to leave my room. I knew that what Alex had said was most likely true but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I heard a knock on the door and decided I couldn't hide any longer. I sighed, got out of bed, and opened the door.

Nudge stood there smiling. "Mom made breakfast."

I smiled. "I'll be down in a minute."

Nudge smiled and left. I quickly changed my clothes and joined everyone downstairs. They were sitting around a large table and everyone was stuffing their face. I sat down next to Gazzy and Mom handed me a plate piled high with pancakes.

I dove on them instantly and tried to glance at Fang as little as possible. I noticed that Alex and Dax were sitting right next to each other and I felt silly for avoiding Fang.

I noticed that Angel looked annoyed and kept shooting Fang evil looks. I wondered what it was about but decided I would ask later.

Mom sat down next to me. "I want to apologize to all of you. That party got way out of hand."

Alex shook her head. "I disagree. I thought it was fun."

Mom laughed. "Well, regardless, I still feel bad about it."

Angel suddenly slammed down her fork and turned to Fang. "Will you stop thinking about you and Max?" She screamed and everyone in the room froze.

Alex still had her fork in the air, Iggy was looking in Angel's direction with a look of pure shock on his face, and my mother's hand was frozen in mid air from where she had been reaching for the syrup.

Fang didn't have any expression on his face but I knew his heart had stopped beating for a moment just the way mine had. Everything was so silent.

And then Alex started to laugh. Everyone turned to stare at her but she couldn't seem to stop. Then she pointed to everyone at the table. "The looks on your faces are fucking priceless right now."

Then my mom slowly turned to look at me. I tried my best to meet her eyes but _that look_. In one of the moments that I had glanced away from Mom to look at the people around the table I saw realization cross Iggy's face.

Iggy shot up from the table and grabbed his plate. "I'm done."

"Me, too." Mom, Fang, and I said at the same time.

Alex frowned at Mom. "You didn't even take a bite." She was still eating her food as if nothing had ever happened.

Mom shrugged. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

Alex shrugged. "I'll eat them."

Mom smiled tightly and handed Alex her plate. I didn't bother with clearing my plate and instead just got up and left the room.

I ran upstairs and planned to hide in my room for the next forty years. Fang caught my arm before I could reach my safe room. "Hey."

I turned to face him. "Hey."

"I'm sorry about that." Fang said with a look in his eyes that at any other moment would have made me kiss him. "I wasn't thinking."

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. "Well, obviously you were."

Fang smiled and I could have sworn he almost blushed. I playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Fang kissed me lightly on the cheek before going to his own room. I sighed as I closed my door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and fight the urge to cry because I didn't fully understand why I wanted to.

I heard a knock on the door and I quickly answered it. Mom smiled at me. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She came in and leaned against my dresser. I sat down on the edge of my bed with my heart beating faster than usual. Mom smiled at me tightly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded.

"You know that you can trust me, don't you?"

"I do trust you, Mom."

She smiled at me. "I just wanted to make sure."

I nodded again as she walked out of the room.

_What the fuck?_

Alex POV

I finished breakfast and went up to see Max. I brought up a few left over pancakes with me. I knocked on her door before opening the door and just walking in.

She blinked at me and I smiled. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't stay for breakfast."

She smiled slightly and took the plate. She ate hungrily and I stayed quiet until she was finished. She set the empty plate down on her dresser. "So how was your morning?"

I laughed. "To be honest when I woke up I didn't know where I was."

"That happens to me sometimes." She said with a smile.

I smirked at her. "I have to say I enjoyed breakfast though."

Max blushed. "That's not funny."

I shrugged. "Angel is the kind of girl you have to be careful with your thoughts around."

"Hey, I was careful." Max said defensively. "You only have practice because you have to hide yours around Dax anyways."

I thought about that. "True."

Max sighed and rubbed her hands across her eyes and down her cheeks. I realized with a start that I recognized that movement. I did it all the time when I was trying not to cry.

Max smiled at me tightly. "Thanks for the breakfast."

I knew she wanted me to leave but for some reason I sat down next to her. "Okay, Max, cut the shit. We both know you're trying not to cry."

Max stared at the floor for a while. "I don't even know why I want to cry so if you're sitting there waiting to hear an explanation, you are not going to get one."

I smiled. "I already know why. You're just embarrassed because Angel, Iggy, and your mom know. If I were to be honest I think Fang would have eventually told Iggy and Angel was a given to find out. Your mom knows you and Fang are together so I'm thinking she just needs some time to process things."

Max groaned. "I hate it when other people are right."

I laughed. "If we were to get technical, you would still be right because you are me in a strange way."

"Let's not get technical, it makes my head hurt." Max said with a real smile on her face.

I punched her playfully in the arm. "You'll be fine, kid."

Fang's POV

Iggy barged into my room. "Please tell me that Angel did not mean what I thought she meant."

I shrugged but then remembered Iggy couldn't see it. "She didn't mean what you thought she meant."

Iggy glared in my direction. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Do you want me to tell you what you told me to tell you or not lie?" I asked as if it didn't matter to me.

Iggy's sightless eyes went as wide as the human eyes can possibly go without popping out of one's head. He controlled himself quickly and then got the look I knew meant he was going to tease me.

"Why were you thinking about that at breakfast?" He started laughing when I threw my pillow at him. "I mean, seriously, man, why?"

"Shut up, Ig, or I'm going to kill you."

Iggy continued to laugh. "It is so weird. I used to think you were the only one smart enough to control their thoughts around Angel but obviously . . ." He let his voice trail off into an unspoken burn.

"Do you want today to be your last day alive, Iggy?" I threatened.

Iggy smiled and then looked concerned. "You did wrap it before you tapped it, right?"

"Alright, that's it!" I jumped off my bed as Iggy burst out of the room laughing like a mad man.

Dax's POV

I ran into Fang as he was chasing Iggy out of his room. I made sure he was sturdy and he seemed to despise the gesture. "Sorry." I mumbled not really meaning it.

Fang only nodded. I cleared my throat and started to continue down the hall but Fang stopped me. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded and followed his lead into the room. Fang closed the door behind me and waited a while before he spoke. "What happened a breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"You understand?"

"Yeah." I kept my answers the same way he kept his questions: short and half spoken.

Fang nodded slowly. "I don't have to . . ."

"Not at all." I said. I waited for more but when Fang didn't offer I raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

Fang smiled and opened the door. As I left I thought I heard him mumble something about not being too bad but I couldn't be for sure.

In only a minute, I learned Fang had slept with Max, he didn't want me making a pass at her, and I had assured him he didn't need to worry. It would've taken Alex and me several minutes to clarify all of that.

Maybe having a clone wasn't all bad.


	10. Sharing

Alex POV

I was sitting on my window ledge with my feet balanced perfectly without being in or out of the room when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't have to answer it to know who it was.

"C'mon in, Dax." I said without moving.

Dax entered the room and smiled at me. "Crazy breakfast, huh?"

"I think our clones are having a rough morning." I laughed.

Dax had crossed the room by now and he was just an inch shorter than I because of where I was sitting. He turned my legs into the room so that he wouldn't have to worry about me falling as when he kissed me.

We kissed for a long time and when we broke apart we were both breathing raggedly. Dax standing in just the right place between my thighs and my arms were around his neck.

"You pick the oddest times to kiss me, ya know?" I said with a smile.

Dax grinned. "What do you mean? The last time I kissed you it worked out pretty well."

We both laughed at that. I kissed him again and pulled him closer to me. Dax put his arms around my waist and pushed our bodies closer.

I felt a flash of heat shoot up my thighs and I shoved him away. My heart was pounding and I removed myself from the ledge. I smiled at the sudden shock on Dax's face.

"There is a mind-reader in the house, Dax." I said simply.

Dax began a slow grin and he stepped close to me again. I backed away until my back was against the wall—literately—and then Dax was cupping my face in his hands. "I only wanted to kiss you, Alex."

Only his smile said otherwise. I knew what had been running through his mind. His smile was intoxicating. I felt a rush of heat run through me and I couldn't resist.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled our lips back together. We kissed for several minutes before Dax moved to get us closer. He had me pinned against a wall but I knew if I wanted him to stop, he would.

He pressed himself so close to me that I could feel his heart hammering against his chest. My hands wound into his hair and his were at my sides.

He moved one hand up my chest without seeming to realize what he was doing until it was placed on my breast. His other hand moved quickly to my thigh and he lifted me off my feet before I could oppose. Now the only thing holding me in the air was the wall, Dax, and my legs wrapped around Dax with all the strength I had.

He pressed harder against me and I could hear the thoughts in his mind. His thoughts stunned me.

He kept thinking I was beautiful. He thought I was so perfect for him. Then Dax _sent_ me a thought.

_I love you, Alex._

I broke the kiss to stare into his eyes for a long moment. I could feel that he had frozen and I could hear the instant fearful thoughts that were rushing through his mind, but I knew he was telling the truth.

_I love you too, Dax._ I answered him with a thought so he could hear and feel the truth behind the words. After that we were kissing in frenzy.

Max POV

I was lying in bed thinking about when I could ever safely leave my room again. What had happened at breakfast was incredibly embarrassing but I knew it would blow over.

In a flash I felt a rush of desire flow through me. I couldn't place where it had come from. All I could think of was how insanely hot the room felt.

I sat up in shock for a long time but the feelings were still coming on hard. I tucked my knees to my chest fighting the urge to call to Fang.

I knew it would be a bad thing for us to be alone together at this moment but I also _needed_ to be alone with him. I closed my eyes tightly and held on tighter to my knees.

Finally the feelings stopped. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding. I assumed it was over and had enough time to think: _What the hell?_

Then it came back it was a rush so insane that I couldn't fight it. I jumped from my bed and opened my door ready to run to Fang's room no matter what the cost of getting caught was.

Luck was on my side because Fang was already at my door with a look that showed his need was as unbearable as my own. We reached for each other as he entered the room and he turned my body so that my back pushed the door completely shut.

My hands were in his hair and he was pressing our bodies so close together that I felt his heart beneath his shirt. Fang's hands left my body just long enough to lock the door and then he lifted me off my feet.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. The moment my back touched the bed was when I heard it.

Fang was kissing my neck when he mumbled a soft and barely audible, "I love you, Alex."

My entire body froze. Fang pulled away staring at me in shock. He had obviously not meant to say that.

I opened my mouth to shout and cuss at him but all that left was a whisper that said, "I love you too, Dax."

We both stared at each other in shock.

Fang was the first to look away because he moved to sit beside me instead of hovering over me. I sat up but continued to stare ahead in astonishment.

Finally it snapped into my head. "These aren't our emotions." I whispered.

Fang glanced at me as I felt another rush of desire. It was easier to fight this time now that I had something else on my mind.

Fang gripped the blankets on my bed tightly obviously trying to fight the urges as well. "We really need to break up what they are doing in there." He ground through clenched teeth.

My body felt as if it was on fire and I didn't trust myself to speak. I just nodded and continued to stare at the wall. If I looked at Fang I wouldn't be able to fight this anymore.

I closed my eyes tightly and hugged my knees to my chest again. My breathing was getting faster and I could hear Fang's ragged intakes as well.

With a gasp of desperation I flung myself off of the bed and ran to the door. I unlocked it quickly and zipped across the hall with all the speed a mutant bird kid could muster.

I began pounding on Alex's door. I wasn't sure how I knew they were in there but I did. The urges quit instantly. I collapsed on the floor and landed right on my ass the moment they stopped.

Alex opened the door and looked down at me. Her face was flushed and her hair was a little messy.

I gritted my teeth at the mischievous smile that she got when she saw me. "You need to tell Dax to leave the room because you and I really need to talk."

Alex was pacing the room by the time I finished my story. "You mean to tell me that we share emotions now? I thought all that shit ended when you fucked Fang and I fucked Dax."

I stood on the opposite side of the room resisting the urge to pace as well. "I don't know. All I do know is how the urge just appeared out of nowhere and then Fang said 'I love you, Alex' and when I tried to yell at him I said 'I love you too, Dax' which I'm guessing means—"

"Let me just stop you there!" Alex snapped.

She continued to pace for a long moment. I frowned. "What?"

Alex glanced up. "Oh, I had nothing to say, I just wanted to stop you there before you went on with whatever you were guessing about my personal business."

I nodded. "Okay, uh, so what are you thinking?"

Alex finally stopped pacing and looked at me. "If you want an honest answer, I'm thinking that when Dax and I first slept together how do I know that it wasn't just because of you and Fang."

I blinked in surprise. "I meant about why we are suddenly having the same emotions. I mean, it wasn't like that this morning when I was about to cry and you were smiling and making jokes."

Alex blinked several times. "That's true." She paced for several more minutes and then exhaled loudly with frustration. "I hate to say this but . . . I think we need to talk to Jeb."

I sat stunned for a moment and then finally nodded. "If we want answers that is defiantly who we need to talk to."


End file.
